A reason
by hatori's-flower
Summary: After a fight Yusuke decides to make it up to Keiko, after the series rated for alcholic content. I don't own yuyu hakusho or this song i. ok, okay


Keiko POV

' Yusuke can be such a jerk sometimes, I can't believe he canceled our date to go on another mission last night.' a brown haired girl was seen walking down the street. Pretty soon she turned into a little karoake(sp?) bar.'Hopefully the others are here already.' walking in she immediately spotted her girlfriends, Shizuru,Atsuko,Botan and Yukina. All the girls had been jilted someway out of a date last night and were here for some serious boy bashing.

"Hey guys, so shall we get started?"

"First Keiko we order you a drink, what are you having?"

"Virgin Pina Colada(sp?)"

"Virgin, girl you are twenty-one bring on the alchol," Atsuko said obviously already intoxicated.

"Your right, waiter. I'll teak a Pina Colada."

Yusuke POV

"Uh, I can't believe he sent us to fetch a a stupid special herb for his tea. That was the most pointless mission we ever went on."

"Zip it Urameshi, at least you actually got to fight."

"Now now you two we are here to relax.hm, hey Yusuke, didn't you say that Keiko and you had a fight last night?"

"yeah, so we fight a lot."

"Well detective, your onna the baka ferry onna, yukina the baka's sister and your mom are all here."

"WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!"

"you baka."

"Hey guys, you go find us seats and order the drinks, I have something I need to do."

"ok yusuke, just don't do something that you will regret."

"I won't"

Keiko POV

"Um, Keiko, isn't that Yusuke up there getting ready to sing?" Shizuru pointed toward the stage.

"Oh no he had better not embarass me."

Yusuke POV

"I want to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, after I canceled our date last night we had a fight. I have hurt her a lot and she always stays with me, so Keiko, this one is for you."

_I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do,_

_but I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you._

_and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know._

_I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be._

_a reason to start over new, and the reason is you._

Yusuke stepped off the stage and slowly started walking towards the girls table in the back

_I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with everyday._

_and all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away_

_and be the one who catches all your tears._

_that's why I nedd you to hear_

_I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be._

_and the reason is you._

_and the reason is you._

_and the reason is you._

_and the reason is you._

he took a few more steps and reached the table

_I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you,_

_and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know._

_I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be._

_a reason to start over new, and the reason is you._

Yusuke lowered himself to one knee, every eye was on him and Keiko. All of their friends except Hiei was staring awestruck.(what's new)

_I found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know,_

_a reason for all that I do, and the reason is you._

"Keiko, all my life,I have been a total asshole to you.Yet you have stuck by me. I want to say I'm sorry and even though I don't deserve you and you can do much better then me,"Yusuke reached into his breast pocket," will you marry me?"

SLAP! Yusuke was in shock, she slapped me, getting ready to stand,"I understan like I said, you can do better then me."

"No I can't. I slapped you because I am tired of you degrading yourself, I can't do better if I'm already in love with the sweetest guy in the whole world.Yes Yusuke I will marry you"

"YIPPEE!"

The marriage day was set and Yusuke and Keiko shared a double wedding with Kurama and Shizuru. The next couple to take the plunge also had a doube wedding and brother and sister were married side by side, Hiei to Botan and Yukina to Kuwabara. The final couple was Atsuko and Rioku her boyfriend. Yusuke is expecting a child and a little sister. Botan, Shizuru and Yukina are also pregnant. Ten years later at a reunion Kurama sat back watching his friends and musing on how one even brought them all together.


End file.
